Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Jessica sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$8$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Jessica also earns a $$40$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Jessica wants to earn at least $$42$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Jessica will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Jessica wants to make at least $$42$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $42$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $42$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $8 + $40 \geq $42$ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $42 - $40 $ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $2 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2}{8} \approx 0.25$ Since Jessica cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $0.25$ up to $1$ Jessica must sell at least 1 subscriptions this week.